teen charmed
by charmedeva
Summary: what if paige had never been given up ? would the four girls still be charmed ? as teenagers ?
1. getting ready for school

Teen charmed What if Paige was never given up as a baby? What if she was brought up with her sisters and together they were the power of four?  
  
Characters Prue (18), Piper (17), Phoebe (16), Paige (15), Andy (18), Leo (17), Cole (17), Todd (16), Glenn (15) And Grams (57).  
  
Piper was sleeping silently in her bed, and then she got woken up the sisters "PHOEBE YOU LITTLE COW GIVE ME MY DIARY!!" she silently thought in her head yep time for school. As she tiptoed into the bathroom so she has the first shower she heard Prue and Phoebe arguing again she heard them shouting words like "so Andy's good is he?" Piper had to laugh at that, as Andy was Prue's boyfriend her first love really. She actually thought that was cute. She also heard "I HATE YOU WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO THROUGH MY STUFF!!!!!!" then all she heard was "BE QUIET!" then she chuckled silently thinking its about time. She then ran into the bathroom before anyone could take it;  
  
She then thought ha sisters I got the first shower. She turned on the shower and got in and then she screamed it was FREEZING. She decided to have the shower anyway because her hair was starting to get greasy when she finished. She put her pyjamas back on so she could put her uniform on in her room that she shared with Paige.  
  
She opened the door to the bathroom and she saw all her sisters standing there laughing at her she gave them the big evils she could and ran into her room to get ready.  
  
When she was ready she went downstairs and asked "who is taking us to school then" she then got an answer "you are driving" she shouted back " poor people" then she heard laughter, as it was no secret that she was a lousy driver. Piper ran into the kitchen and asked "Grams can I take the convertible to school please" Grams looked her granddaughter she needed to trust her sometime she answered "if your extra careful" then Piper shouted "I am going to school now so whoever is coming hurry". Then Phoebe and Paige ran to the car forgetting their schoolbags while Prue and Piper laughed and carried their stuff to the car. 


	2. class

People stared at the halliwells car wondering who's car it was when Prue got out everyone started to point at her, but she was used to that as she was very popular in her year. She waved goodbye to her little sisters and wondered of to her friends.  
  
Piper looked up and laughed as Glenn walked over. She giggled and ran away with Phoebe to leave them in private. Paige who didn't know what was going on, as she didn't see Glenn she looked up and saw Glenn running over to her. She pretended not to see him as he jumped on her back. She screamed as she didn't except him to do that he said, "scared you wimp" she replied "I aint a wimp loser". He laughed and ran off pulling her with him.  
  
Phoebe had walked away with Todd and her other friends leaving Piper on her own. Piper looked at her timetable and frowned she had English next the worse lesson ever. So she started walking over to her next lesson and sat down. The lesson started and nearly everyone was asleep except Leo and Cole who was just messing about. Which made piper think Leos pretty cute but she put the thought to the back of her head.  
  
Cole knew Leo had a crush on Piper and he was going to get them together no matter what.  
  
Cole was writing a note to her and Leo looked and said "who is your lover Cole" and Cole said "ha ha not funny man". Then Piper felt a tap on her shoulders it was Missy and she said "hey tramp a note for you and a little advice get a dress sense" so everyone heard, nobody thought it was funny. So piper grinned back and said "thanks slapper but I wont take the advice otherwise then I would have to be the biggest bimbo there is". Then she heard a lot of laughter around her, but not in a bad way they was cheering her on like including Cole and Leo. Missy said "whatever". Piper looked at the note and it was from Cole and it said I need to talk to you from the man xxxx. Piper looked over and Cole saw her and gave her the wink she laughed and saw there was more on the note it said by the way Leo has the biggest crush on you ever then she giggled and smiled. 


	3. secret

Prue had just arrived home from cheerleading practice. Which was a blast then she heard PAIGE! So she ran into the kitchen to find Paige on the floor unconscious. Piper ran to get the car keys and yelled "quick it will be quicker if I drive". Prue silently thought yeah if you want to have a crash anyway.  
  
So Piper drove them to the hospital and along with everything the car was all right which surprised Prue, because Prue was the strongest she carried Paige. So Piper and Phoebe ran to the front office to get a nurse or doctor. Paige was put into a room so Prue, Piper and Grams sat down while Phoebe fell asleep on Piper's lap.  
  
By the next morning they had all fallen asleep on the chairs and Phoebe had woken up. Phoebe thought how could Piper even carry me I am way to heavy for her. Then she heard a groan behind her she turned and Paige was awake she walked over and said, "hey honey your awake!" and the answer she got was "where am I Phoebe?". Phoebe felt so sorry for Paige so she explained she had been talking to Piper in the kitchen the all the sudden she had fainted so Piper drove her to the hospital. Paige laughed. Phoebe replied, "Honey what's so funny?" Paige said, "Piper drove and I am still alive" then Phoebe even had to giggle.  
  
Phoebe and Paige was just chattering along then Paige said "Phoebe can you keep a secret?" then, "Phoebe replied, "no sorry I can't Piper is the secret keeper in the family". Then Paige said "you might want to keep this secret to yourself I don't know who to talk to". Phoebe said "if it's a serious secret I might keep it to myself". Paige felt like she had no other choice because she was the only awake one so she decided to tell her. "I am pregnant!". 


	4. the father

WHAT!!!! shouted Phoebe. She couldn't believe what Paige was saying. Paige was only 15 how could she be ?!?.  
  
Im pregnant Paige nearly shouted but didn't. She didn't really want Piper or Prue finding out right now.   
  
Phoebe was shocked. She asked who is the father?. Paige looked down in disappointment. she responded to you really need to know the answer to that question?.  
  
Phoebe replied yes i do Paige if im going to help you i do. Paige knew she had no other choice if she wasn't going to tell her now somebody else would.  
  
So she told her you remember that party that i begged grams to let me go to but i wasn't aloud to go?. Phoebe knew what was coming so she went along with it anyway yes Paige i remember. Paige started crying but carried on telling her well i went anyway it was a blast i got really drunk the only thing i remember is talking to Leo!. 


	5. the dream

PAIGE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!!! shouted Phoebe. No she wasn't going to wait for an answer.  
  
how can you be so stypid piper loves Leo. Does she go around sleeping with guys you like!! no she doesn't.  
  
Paige shouted back actually i can't remember so ask him if we did and secondly how do you know she loves him !!!!.  
  
Cause i read her diary. then they both started laughing which made Prue twitch. Phoebe looked at Paige who was giving her the eye then she said what Piper never tells me anything so how am i ment to find these things out !?!  
  
Prue screamed that made Paige and Phoebe look at her. That made Piper and Grams wake up and then Phoebe said what Prue are you ok she replied no i had a dream. Paige said hun its only a dream dont worry about it  
  
Then Piper jumped on Piage and shouted Paige your awake how are you feeling?. Paige said fine sis just getting sufficated at the moment.Piper said oh sorry. everyone laughed except Paige who just smiled at her. How could she sleep with leo well if she did anyway. No she didn't she convinced herself she would never do that.  
  
Leo would never do that she was only 15 he was 17. She was so worried she loved Piper out of all of them Piper was the sweet the one who never got into the arguements.  
  
Paige thought if she loves Leo i am going to make them together if thats the last thing i do !!!! 


	6. the talk

Paige was let out of hospital and with a decision to have an abortion. She couldn't keep the baby it would be to hard. She told Prue and Piper about the pregnany thing and they was supportive, but not who the father was. She decided to talk to leo in school the next day. She was so worried. he couldn't be the father.  
  
It was the next day now Piper was on the phone to Cole for an hour. If she was on the phone for that long how could she love Leo she thought. What she didn't know was the phone call was all about Leo.  
  
Paige was now in the school Prue drove them today it was all quiet. It was intense in the car except for Piper who was just reading for an exam she had later in the day but she didn't really care for it.  
  
She was walking towards her maths lesson and there he was Leo, she walked over to him and said hey. She thought how sad hey is that all she could say, all his mates lauged but he didn't look embrassed and he grinned cheekily back and replied hey , hows Piper?. She replied always thinking of you silly. Then everyone laughed at him, Paige asked Leo can i ask you something in private that is?. sure he answered be right back guys. They all laughed and replied we will be waiting. Paige laughed nerviously then said this is really hard to say so im just gonna say it, you know Zacks paty last month. He said yer how could i forget you was all over everyone you was so pissed!. She laughed then relpied we didn't you know do anything did we?. he looked at her weird and said what did we have hjave sex?. She replied yer just dont shout it out leo. He whispered Paige I wouldn't sleep with you your 15 and im 17 that would be a lot of trouble. She screamed yes thats soooo good. He replied what hey! your ment to be sad. She said sorry mate to old for me, yopur hot and really sexy and everything but i like Glenn, besides piper likes ya. With that she giggled and ran off.  
  
She saw Phoebe and grabbed away from her friends and screamed Leos not the dad Phoebe. She looked back at Paige who looked so happy she smiled and said ythats great Phoebe but i have bad news Paige said what? what is it ? 


	7. the news

Phoebe what is it ?. Phoebe looked at her in shame how could she tell her the news it was so hard for her to even think of it then she started crying!.. Phoebe hunny please tell me paige nearly screamed she was so scared. Phoebe whispered come on we have to go to the principals office Prue or Piper will tell you.  
  
So they started walking towards the principals office. Phoebe was so worried and when she got there she saw Piper crying her eyes out Prue trying to reassure her. Piper Prue whats going on Phoebe wont tell me Paige cried. Piper whispered Grams collasped near the stairs and fell down them and shes near death from the fall. Paige said wot oh my god we have to go and see her now!. Piper said i know we was waiting for you. In that case lets get a move on Paige cried she got her books and ran towards the car while bumping into a few people including Leo  
  
They arrived to the hospital half an hour later. Piper and Phoebe ran to the front desk while Prue talked to Paige. Paige sweety are you ok?. No Prue shes going to die. Prue looked at her sweetly and replied its not her time yet trusted me baby girl. Paige cried and gave Prue a cuddle. Piper and Phoebe ran back and said shes in room 317 come on quick. With that they all jogged towards her room. Phoebe gasped while her sisters cried as they saw their grandmother in her room she looked so pale Piper started thinking out loud. Why was she in the attic ? Paige whispered what the hell are talking bout Piper? she replied Prue found her by the stairs that lead towards the attic. Phoebe replied maybe she was in the attic but Paige snapped the attic has always been locked grams wouldn't lie to us Phoebe then replied ok Paige we know maybe she was just passing by!. Then Prue yelped shes wake .Then Piper Phoebe and Paige ran with Prue to reunite with their grandmother.  
  
She knew she was dying so she said her last words to her precious granddaughters babys my beautiful babys. I know lifes bneen hard on you since your father practually left you and your mother died but i have to join her i need to talk to you all now so be shh and dont say anything got me !. they looked at her sweetly and said promise grams. She said i am leaving you all the manor do not sell it to anyone and you shall have Prudence as your guardien. Its in my will so they have to except it and by the way you all chose what you want from me but i bet you'll put my old clothes into a gumble sale aye. They all started laughing the Piper said maybe not your 50s clothed grams you rocked thenm . she giggled then carried on. All of you go to the attic when you get back here is the key. She handed them the key she carried on you all are to look in the trunk and read out of the book of shadows a cantation to make you your destiny. Phoevbe said whats our destiny grams?. She looked at them seriously and said the charmed ones. 


	8. whitelighter

Piper said charmed? Grams have you lost your marbles what the hell are you talking about. Grams said Piper sweetheart you promised to be silent. So Piper shut up and let her grandmother continue her story. She said you girls are so beautiful. Prue said Grams stop staling us and tell us. Grams chuckled you know me well don't you anyway you will not believe me what I am about to tell you. Paige said Grams we will now tell us. Grams said you four witches called the charmed ones.  
  
Prue and Phoebe exchanged looks and started laughing so much they were crying. Paige hit her older sisters and said its not funny I believe Grams why would she make something that stupid up. Then Prue gasped is that what my dream was about Grams she nodded. Prue said can I tell them please. Grams said yes but hurry up darling I need to talk to all of you alone.  
  
Prue said yeah sure. Prue looked at her younger sisters and told them you remember when Paige was in hospital and I screamed cause I had that dream. All of them looked at her and nodded. Prue said well my dream was of us four as the charmed ones fighting a demon but I was weird it had that cute guy in it. Pipe said which cute guy? Prue said the one who always flits with you. Phoebe said Leo? Prue said that's the one well he was a white lighter. Piper asked what's that grams. She told them a white lighter is a person that has a good life so they make them become unconscious for a while and take them to heaven and make them decide if they want to become magical or not. Paige said so what if decide to become normal do you just wake up in hospital? Grams answered that's right if you decide to become magical you become a white lighter and you have charges in other words you look after people. Piper said I understand so if Leo is our white lighter he will have to train us as witches look after us! Grams said guide you as well, but there is a rule. Just because your witches no personal gain got me. At the same time they all said oh man!  
  
Grams chuckled and shouted everyone except Prue out go on so they did what they was told. 


	9. prue

Prue said ok grams spill it what do you want. Grams said I love you prue you are my pride you all are, but ever since you mother died you have been strong for your sisters you have been a different sister to them. Prue said how different. Grams said while you have been a bad sister you have been a good mother. Prue said grams! The reply she got was sorry baby but its true they need to know that your going to be there for them as sisters not as a mother and they need to know that do you understand. Prue understood so she nodded how could she not see they needed a sister not a mother.  
  
Grams said when I die they will need your support because they haven't suffered big loss before then Prue said ok grams. Then grams said remember on the book turn to page 23 and the sprit spell will be there you understand what I mean.  
  
Prue gasped and asked can I do it for mom please. Grams said you don't understand it is to call for a sprit I will answer your call but your mom will have to answer it for it to work. Then she couldn't bear to talk about her beloved daughter anymore so she said so she said get Paige now and hurry. So prue ran to get Paige. 


	10. paige

Prue jogged out and said "hurry Paige grams wants you" so she quickly walked to her grandmother's room. Paige looked at her grandmother and said "hey grams what do you want to say". Grams replied " I need to talk you all in private but now I need to have my say to you. I love you Paige you're my baby granddaughter I hope I have raised you well enough" Paige said, "Yes grams you have been the best to us". Grams replied, "I sure hope so because you know you always argue with prue well your going to have to find someone else to now because she is in charge of you all you know that." Paige said "I want to have a say first of all I love you and I am going to make sure that we all treat you better when you come out". Grams laughed and said, "You hang around with phoebe too much".  
  
"I love you Paige but now all I have to say is your always moaning to know who your father is and I think you have a right to know" before Paige could say anything grams said "its Sam the one who always babysat you I know its hard but its true" Paige thought no wonder why I had a connection with him. She said "ok should I get pipe or phoebes" grams said "get any of them as long as somebody comes I don't care".  
  
Paige came out and said to her sisters "Phoebe or Piper its up too you who goes next2 Phoebe looked pleadingly at Piper and she got the message and nodded at her to go in. so phoebe went inside. 


	11. phoebe

Phoebe entered the hospital room and said "hey grams what do you want to talk about" grams said, "ok I just want to say that I am proud of you all. Ever since patty died you have been strong about it and im so proud of you and as I know she's proud of you as well". Phoebe asked, "How do you know that" grams answered, "Because I speak to her a lot that's why" then phoebe started to get excited "Grams please please can we speak to mom". Grams said no not yet at least now Phoebe she loves you but not as much as I love you my darling, you have been a little madam missy". They exchanged glances while phoebe grinned replying "I don't know what your talking about" grams giggled "no of course you don't now go and get piper for me and phoebes I love you with all my heart. Phoebe smiled softly and said "I love you more though". And walked away to get her sister. 


	12. piper

Piper had just been told by phoebe to go in there and hurry up so piper was power walking inside but not so stupidly and she said "hey grams what do you want to say to me?" grams said "I love you piper you are my rock you and your sisters are the only reason I am here today but you, I bet everyone tells you this but your everything like your mother". Piper was speechless she replied, "No actually prue does". Grams said of course she does you all do but not the way you do. Piper sweetheart when you was born your parents was so happy, they was with your sisters a as well but with you it was different. You cannot explain it. There's no competition with you all she loved you all the same, you all so have her personality sweet gently the mediator" piper asked "who was she the mediator for?". She said "me and you father sweetheart get your sisters now and I love you darling". Piper replied "love you too".  
  
Piper went up too prue and said she wants you all back in there now. So they all started walking but they heard beeping and saw doctors running towards their grandmothers room so they ran inside and heard the words "time of DEATH 05.27" then they all screamed and cried. 


	13. death and love

I just wanna say im sorry for not updating but I have a lazy ...lol well enjoy...

Paige screamed "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piper just stood there with tears in her eyes looking at her grandmother not believing her eyes while cuddling phoebe and prue walked over to Paige and started cuddling her and Paige started babbling "prue she cannot be dead I cannot live without her oh prue have I been bitchy? ". Then Prue cried, "Paige you are nothing bad baby what makes you say that?" So piper and phoebe walked out the room thinking they needed time alone. Then Paige replied "am I so horrible god took her away from me? Am I a load of evil or something?" Then prue screamed "Paige don't you dare think that you, piper and phoebe are the most special people to me in the whole wide world and I love you with all my heart and so does grams she told me herself I promise you that!" Paige replied "are you 100 sure?" and then prue smiled kindly and said "aren't I always now come her baby girl and give me a cuddle" and Paige rushed to prues aid and they sat there together crying.

(During Paige and Prues conversation)

Piper walked out the room with phoebe knowing Paige needed them all right now but she seemed to get along with prue the most right now. She walked over to a chair and just sat there and then she looked over and saw phoebe just standing there she asked "piper does prue and Paige oh and grams do they love us?" Piper answered, "Of course they do why wouldn't they?" Then she said "because they aint talking to us and grams died and left us". Piper replied "phoebe sweetie come here" phoebe came and sat on her lap and then piper carried on "phoebe sweetie first of all you are heavy only kidding sweetie and second of all honey they love you with all their hearts but sometimes prue and Paige will only want to talk to me or you and grams died because it was her time sweetie I promise you with all my heart they love you "then phoebe said "do they love you as well?" then piper answered" well they better or they will get a slap from me ". Then they giggled and then phoebe cried " piper how are we going to life without grams?". Then piper answered " with the power of sisters".

Then Paige Piper Phoebe and Prue all walked out of the hospital and got in the car, they decided none of them could walk home right now so they decided to call somebody. Piper just thought of cole and Leo and called them Leo answered his phone "hello" piper got butterflies in her stomach but carried on and replied "hey Leo its me piper?" then Leo got a grin on his face and asked "why wasn't you at school today?" so she answered family problems ill tell you later but I have a favour for you and cole to do". And he cheekily replied depends what kinda favour pipe then she answered" gross Leo not like that you sick minded freak!" Leo giggled in a manly way and said "what's the favour then" she said "can you pick me and my sisters up from the hospital?" he said "of course we will ill be right there but cole will drive your car and you will come with me we need to talk" and with that he hung up. 15 minutes later the guys turned up and when they saw piper they ran straight towards her even though Leo and piper liked each other she and cole was best friends for years. Cole asked "piper what's up who's hurt?" she answered "erm ill tell you later can you drive my sisters home in my car and ill go with Leo?" he said "yea but after I need to talk to you!" with that he walked off with the sisters but he was looking at phoebe a lot.

Piper and Leo were then left alone in the car park he said, "right come on lets go". So they both got his car and he started driving and then he asked, "Piper are you going to tell me why you was at the hospital?" She answered softly "grams died" then she burst into tears she could not be strong anymore she had to let it all out. Leo then stopped the car and hugged her he said "hunny im so sorry what happened?" She cried, "She fell down the stairs" then she remembered what her grandmother said about being witches then she said "can you take me home please ill be fine" and he just nodded not knowing what to say then she remember grams talking about whitelgihters about Leo being one she didn't speak about it though. When he dropped her off she told him "thanks Leo you don't know how much this means to me" and then she gave him a peck and then he pulled her back for a little passionate kiss. She was shocked but she smiled gently to let him know he did a good thing he grinned at her and said" see you at school but piper if you ever need to talk you can always come to me.. Or cole she answered "sure Leo bye". And ran up the stairs and looked at Leo again but ushered him in since cole was there.

She and Leo walked in with his arm around her shoulder then they entered the front room and straight away she looked at cole who ran at her and gave her the biggest cuddle in the world (friendly) and then asked "piper are you going to be alright what took you so long". Leo and piper slightly smiled and she answered, "We had somethings to sort out now im tired so im going bed night everyone". She started up the stairs then unexpectly she asked "Leo cole wanna stay the night one of you can have my bed and someone can share the blow-up bed down here with me" then Leo said "ill share with you" while cole pushed Leo in front and said "Leo will share". Then she smiled and said "cole some of you stuff is in my old wardrobe Leo you can borrow some of his stuff right?" Leo said, "Yeah sure whatever is easier" then grinned she smiled and started up the stairs. One hour later everyone was ready for bed. None of them was going to bed they all went downstairs to Leo and piper's bed ready to tell story's and secrets, by then Andy had been called and informed about everything and he came to stay the night but something was about to happen unexpectly.


	14. truth or DEMON

Sorry it took so long but here it is. 

Andy span the bottle and it landed on Piper but she said "this is leos place im onli sittin here cos he pulled me here" Then Andy said "nice try sis truth or dare" Then Piper said "dare" he laughed "you have to eat something that Phoebe has cooked" Then Piper said " do u want me 2 die or something?" Phoebe went "hey my cooking aint that bad ill make pasta as its quicker"  
Piper replied "Cole go with her and keep her company. Actually no you will encourage her to poision me :P Prue cos you just love me so much you go with her"

Then Prue grinned "who said anything about loving you" and grinned along with Phoebe and they went to get Pipers dare who was actually scared " leo will you help me baby plz" He laughed "sorry hunny you chose dare but ill kiss it out of you l8a" then she laughed as her sisters came back Phoebe said "plz dont be to mean about my cooking " and gave Piper the bowl of pasta Paige stood up and said "id like to say goodbye to Piper one of the best sisters in the world but who will now be poisioned with Phoebes pasta" then everyone laughed Piper took a bite of pasta everyone gasped (very dramatic i know) then she said "pheebs did you realli cook this or did you get prue 2" then she said "no i actually made this why" and piper laughed "because this is soooo nice you can cook from now on" then everyone else laughed while piper ate the pasta.  
then piper span the bottle and it ended up on cole she asked grinning "truth or DEMON"  
everyone look behind cole and gasped at the ugly creature behind them. their frist demon.


End file.
